NCIS: Trouble
by Bailey Bae
Summary: "Yes, trouble often looked for Ziva, and it's name was Tony DiNozzo." NCIS: Modern-day fanfic, set in High School. A story full of drama, comedy, romance, and even a little crime. Starring yours truly, Tiva and McAbby.
1. Trouble

**A/N: Hey! So here is my NCIS fanfiction(: It's high school based, though it does involve crime/drama. I know, so original. *sarcasm* But I couldn't help myself! I would like to shoot for 5 reviews? (: I also appreciate+consider all suggestions, and I will give you a shout out if I use your idea. Also if you want a shout out or a mention for yourself or for one of your stories, I will post it in my A/N. Love y'all!**

**xx.**

**the bae**

* * *

17 year old Anthony DiNozzo leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head.

"Dude, check out the new girl," he said to his best friend, Tim McGee. You'd never suspect that the two were best friends, or friends at all, for that matter, but the two had grown up together and had a relationship you might find between brothers. Anthony, or Tony, was your classic jock; cute, athletic, popular, and somewhat shallow. Tim, referred to as simply McGee, was a bit of a nerd. He didn't have much interest in things like sports and girls (although, he did have one in particular on his mind, but you would never get him to admit it). Instead, he was interested in science and forensics. He spent his spare time making the entire periodic table out of licorice and junior mints, watching Doctor Who or playing Wizards 101 on his computer. Though completely opposite, the two were undeniably the best of friends.

"Tony, this is Chemistry class." McGee reminded him, keeping his focus on the task at hand, which included some sort of chemical concoction that Tony didn't quite comprehend.

"Ex-actly." Tony said, and McGee rolled his eyes at the cliche pun. Tony watched the intriguing new girl as she talked with her lab partner, just a few rows in front of them. She was tall and thin, with tan skin and smooth hair that spilled over her shoulders and cascaded down to her waist in long, dark waves.

"Ziva David, huh?" came a gravelly female voice. Tony's stare was torn away from the alluring new girl to the girl that currently stood before him, a.k.a Abby Sciuto. Abby was one of Tony's friends, as well, and as in the case of McGee, you wouldn't suspect it. Abby was, well, emo. Or gothic. Her jet black hair was usually worn in two high ponytails or braids. Her attire consisted of black, tight-fitting clothes, typically decorated with skulls of some sort. She listened to ear-shattering music and wore red lipstick. Despite her physical appearance and interests, Abby was actually a very bubbly, down-to-earth girl, with interests in science and forensics, much like McGee. Abby and Tony were childhood friends, ever since Abby was adopted by the next-door neighbor, Leroy "Jethro" Gibbs, when they were 5. Gibbs also happened to be the Principal at their high school.

"Yeah. What's it to you, Sciuto?" Tony asked. From the corner of his eye he saw McGee smirk.

"She's a foreign exchange student, from Israel."

"Okay. And?" Tony asked, wondering what Abby was insinuating. His eyes wandered back to the girl, Ziva, as Abby had labeled her.

"And...she's _my _foreign exchange student." Abby told him.

"What?" Tony asked. Now she had his full attention. She and McGee laughed quietly.

"I mean she's staying with us. With me and Gibbs." Abby explained. Because he wasn't her biological father, she had just called him by his surname, Gibbs. Though anyone else would find that weird, Abby's friends were used to it and saw Gibbs as a more of a (well-respected) friend than a superior.

"So she's an exchange student and she's staying...with you...next door." Tony was processing the new information. Abby and McGee rolled their eyes in unison. In an instant, Tony's expression changed from pensive to ecstatic.

"Alright!" he cheered, pumping his fist. "Oh, Abby, you _have _to hook me up." he pled, but she was already shaking her head.

"Oh please please please please _please, _Abby!" he begged, using his mesmerizing green eyes to reason with her.

"I'm immune to your charm, Anthony," she told him, folding her arms across her chest. He pouted and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Ohh fine." she said, giving in. "But only because I would have maimed you if you asked again." With that, she returned to her desk, leaving Tony to bask in the glory of his success.

"Tony, you are so desperate." McGee said, readjusting his goggles.

"Nah. I'm just," he stretched back in his chair, enjoying the view of Ziva David, "playing the field."

* * *

Ziva sat on her new bed in her new room in her new house with her new family, doing homework for her new school on her new laptop, all while living in this new neighborhood in an entirely new city, state, country, and continent. New, new, new, new, new. That was the word that kept filling her mind over and over again until it didn't really even make sense anymore.

Ziva David (pronounced Zee-vah Duh-veed, if you had any difficulty deciphering that) was a foreign exchange student from Israel. She was pretty, though she didn't know it, cunning, athletic, and very low-drama. She didn't look for trouble, though trouble often looked for her. Her new family consisted of three people, four including herself. Gibbs, principal of Vance High School, and his wife, Jenny, had one adopted daughter, Abby. The girls had immediately taken a liking to one another and became fast friends. Both were down-to-earth and liked to keep things on the down-low.

"Hey," came Abby's voice from Ziva's threshold. She was leaning against the door frame casually.

"Abby, please, do come in." Ziva greeted her new sister.

"How was the first day?" Abby asked, sitting at the foot of Ziva's bed.

"Good," Ziva said, pushing her laptop away, "Americans are...interesting." she noted thoughtfully.

Abby laughed understandingly. "Yes. You'll find that most American teenagers are. Anyone...catch your eye?" she asked, trying to help out Tony.

"Yes. Those...cheering leaders?" Ziva asked; she was still trying to get the hang of these American adages.

"Cheerleaders." Abby offered.

"Yes, cheerleaders. There skirts are so..."

"Short." the two said in unison, and then laughed.

"Yeah, they are." Abby smiled. "But, anyone else?"

Ziva paused briefly before replying, "Yes. The boy in the back of chemistry class would not stop looking at me. Did I forget pants or something?"

Abby laughed, relieved she didn't directly have to bring up the Tony situation.

"What. Did I?" Ziva asked, concerned.

"No." Abby smiled, shaking her head. "That's Tony DiNozzo. He's um...rather infatuated with you."

Ziva answered with silence and wide eyes. She was genuinely shocked by this.

"Huh." she said, running a hand through her hair, "I would never had suspected it. He seemed so, so..." she trailed off.

"Full of himself?" Abby finished for her. "Yeah. Well, he' a sucker for you, and also..."

"Also what?" Ziva asked nervously.

"He's our next door neighbor and my childhood friend of 12 years." Abby concluded.

Ziva fell back onto her bed, landing with a _plop _onto the pillows. "Oh no." she moaned.

"Yes, he will pursue you," Abby told her honestly, "but he's a real charmer, you'll see. A closet romantic, actually."

"Oh. You and him aren't, or didn't...?" Ziva asked her cautiously.

"Oh gosh no!" Abby laughed, waving her hand as if to dismiss the idea of her and Tony being an item. "We've never been anything more than just friends. I mean, we're on total opposite ends of the social spectrum, but like I said, we've been friends for 12 years."

"Okay." Ziva said, nodding, "well, he is kind of cute. In an egotistical, self-centered, vain sort of way."

"Exactly." Abby agreed.

Yes, trouble often looked for Ziva, and it's name was Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

**A/N: Well thanks for reading! So this was a short-ish medium-ish chapter, but I hope you liked it! My goal is 5 reviews, so any thoughts, comments, or constructive criticism, please post below! No thought is too small, even if you just want to say hi or good chapter or something. However, if you have any serious concerns or strongly worded reviews, please private message me as to keep any drama off of the review section. I don't want to negatively affect any reviewers. Thanks! I love y'all so much. More posts coming soon! **

**xx.**

**the bae**


	2. Audrey

**A/N: OMG hey everyone! So thank you x1,000,000 for reviewing so quickly to my first chapter! I will try to update as often as possible. I would love your input as to what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! Thank you for your kindness and loyalty. Love ya bunches!**

**xx.**

**the bae**

* * *

Ziva sat at a lunch table with Abby the next day at lunch, staring at the untouched tray of food before her.

"So...do you want to sit with my friends today?" Abby asked, nodding towards the table where Tony and McGee sat.

"Are you sure? What if they do not like me?" Ziva asked, almost shyly.

"Of course they'll like you! Do I need to remind you who my childhood friend of 12 years is?" Abby told her. Ziva glanced over her shoulder to see Tony and McGee talking, though McGee was doing most of the talking and Tony was mainly scoping out Ziva.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten?" Ziva mumbled.

"C'mon, Z," Abby told her, "you have nothing to worry about."

_Tony DiNozzo is what I have to worry about, _Ziva thought as she picked up her tray and followed Abby over to the other table.

"Well, look who it is," Tony said in that teasing voice of his. He watched Ziva carefully as she sat directly across from him, though she pretended not to notice.

"Tony, McGee, this is Ziva." Abby introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Ziva," McGee said with a smile.

"Yes it is, Zee-vah." Tony said, over-enunciating her name. He smiled coyly at her. She looked up at him through her lashes and returned his gesture with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you as well, Tony, McGee," Ziva said, nodding as she did so.

"So, I hear you're a foreign exchange student?" McGee asked, though it didn't sound much like a question.

"Yes. I came from Israel. My father is a..." she paused, looking for the right words, "a politician, of sorts."

Tony nodded, taking this in. "And you're staying with Gibbs." he stated.

"Yes," Ziva confirmed, unsure as to what exactly he was getting at, "and Abby."

"Interesting." Tony said, leaning back in his chair. "So you know we're neighbors, right?"

"That's what the word on the road is," Ziva answered with a sigh, resulting in a small chuckle from Tony.

"You mean street." he corrected her. "The word on the _street." _

"Yes, sorry," Ziva apologized, slightly embarrassed, "I am not too savvy with these American sayings."

"I see." Tony replied, smiling flirtatiously.

"Ahem." Abby said, directing an accusing eye towards Tony for being unnecessarily flirty. He put his hands up as if to surrender.

"So. Are you hosting your annual Halloween party, Tony?" Abby asked, trying to change the subject. She sensed Ziva's relief and gratitude beside her.

"As far as I know," he answered, though he stole another quick glance at Ziva, who met his sparkling green eyes with her smoldering brown ones. He let his eyes linger on hers for a moment before flicking them back to Abby. "My dad is going out with his new girlfriend, and he said I could invite some people over."

"Is it a costume party?" McGee asked hopefully. He had already mentally designed his new outfit.

"Oh yeah." Tony answered, leaning back, keeping his eyes on Ziva all the while.

* * *

"Oh, Gibbs, please! Tony is one of my best friends, he would _kill_ me if I didn't go! Plus, I've gone every other year, so what's the problem now?" Abby was pleading for her adopted father to allow her to go to Tony's annual party.

"For the last time, Abbs, no! I know you're friends with him, but that DiNozzo boy..." Gibbs trailed off, shaking his head.

"Leroy," Jenny said, entering the room, "I think Abby can handle herself."

"See?" Abby told him in her raspy voice. Gibbs pressed his lips together firmly. It was two against one. Two _women_ against one _man. _

"Plus..." Abby began, "it'll be Ziva's first party here." Both Jenny and Abby looked at him, knowing fully that they had won.

A silent moment passed before he finally consented. "Fine." he said, though dared not show any signs of defeat. "But only for Ziva."

"Yay!" Abby cheered and hugged Gibbs tightly before bounding off to share the good news with Ziva.

* * *

Abby took Ziva to the costume store that Friday after school, a few hours before the party. The store was brightly lit and overly-decorated for Halloween. Ziva recognized a few faces from school.

"Okay, this way," Abby told her, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the women's section. Along the wall, there were many packaged costumes hanging, most of them depicting women in scantily-clad outfits, such as nurses, pirates, bunnies, and bumblebees.

"I might as well be in my underwear." Ziva muttered to herself. Abby heard the comment and laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll find you something that's not too revealing."

After selecting a few outfits from the walls, the two went to the dressing room for Ziva to model possible costumes. The first one she emerged from the dressing room in was a definite no.

"I look like a hook." Ziva laughed, examining the first outfit.

"You mean a hooker." Abby said, laughing as well.

"Yes. That." Ziva wore a police uniform, which was tight-fitting. The skirt reached above mid-thigh and the shirt included an uncomfortably low neckline.

"Okay, next." Abby said.

The next outfit was no better than the first.

"20s flapper girl is not the look for me." Ziva stated simply, and she was right. A tight corset, fishnets, and feathery headpiece made up the outfit. The outfit was revealing and nonetheless awkward.

"You're right. Next!" Abby said. The final outfit of the three was better, but just not the one.

"I am not exactly the mermaid type." Ziva concluded. The mermaid costume was flattering, but it didn't suit Ziva very well.

"Hmm..." Abby said, looking around. Something red caught her eye. A few yards away was a lone costume, draped over a shelf of accessories. She got it and presented it to Ziva.

"Audrey Hepburn?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." Abby smiled, and thrust the costume further towards Ziva. "Try it. Please."

"Okay," Ziva said doubtfully, taking the costume. A few minutes later, she emerged from the dressing room in the modern Audrey Hepburn costume, and it was perfect.

It was an elegant red gown with a strapless sweet-heart neckline. The bodice fitted tightly all the way down to her hips, and then gradually flared out until it reached the floor. It had a long slit that ran up to mid-thigh, revealing her long, tan leg. Around her neck was a black velvet choker necklace.

"It's...amazing!" Abby said, smiling widely. "Red is really a great color on you."

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked, shifting uncomfortably in the stunning gown.

"Positive. Come on. This one's on me."

* * *

Ziva could already hear the music coming from next door as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. Abby (who was surprisingly good at hair and makeup) had done up Ziva's long locks in her version of an Audrey-style bun; her hair was put up in a high bun, which was wrapped in curls. A few loose ringlets fell down around her face. She had black cat eyeliner, soft red lips, pearl earrings, and high black heels with straps.

"I feel...too formal." Ziva told Abby.

"Oh trust me, you look fine!" Abby said. "You'll be the life of the party."

"I am not sure if that is a good thing or not." Ziva said, face very serious.

"You'll be fine. Come on, Audrey. We have a party to attend."

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! 2nd update in less than 24 hours! So I know the chapters have been a little slow but I promise things will pick up. You know how beginnings are. So, who's excited for the partay? I am! So excited to write that chapter. Well! Lets shoot for 10 reviews! As said before: ****any thoughts, comments, or constructive criticism, please post below! No thought is too small, even if you just want to say hi or good chapter or something. However, if you have any serious concerns or strongly worded reviews, please private message me as to keep any drama off of the review section. I don't want to negatively affect any reviewers. Thanks for your continued support! Love you so much :***

******xx.**

******the bae**


	3. Death of the Party

**A/N: HOLA! So, here is chapter 3! I can't believe this is my 3rd update already! So thanks for reviewing, let's keep it up! Your reviews are my motivation and inspiration. Here you go!(:**

* * *

Ziva and Abby entered the party. It was only 6:45 and it was already getting intense. Music was blaring, strobe lights were blinking, fog was rolling, and people were dancing. Everyone was in costume. Tony caught her eye from across the extensive front yard.

"Oh no, Tony sees me." Ziva told Abby, already tensing up.

"Relax, Z, trust me when I tell you that Tony is no reason to have feelings of anxiety."

Ziva nodded and smoothed her dress, preparing for Tony's arrival. Abby smiled inwardly at Ziva's shyness.

"Hey ladies." he said smoothly upon arrival.

"Hi Tony." Abby greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello, DiNozzo." Ziva said coolly. She had one hand placed firmly on her emphasized waistline, which Tony had noticed right off the bat.

"Oh, so we're still only on a last-name basis? I have to admit, _David_, that hurts." he told her playfully, placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm sure it does. And what are you supposed to be, exactly?" Ziva quipped, gesturing towards his costume.

He tipped his fedora before answering, "I'm a 40s mobster. And who exactly are _you _supposed to be? Audrey Hepburn?"

"Yes, actually." Ziva answered, tipping her head slightly to the side. She wore a triumphant smirk.

"Ah." Tony said, maintaining his confidence. He didn't say it, but she looked amazing. The dress fit her perfectly, defining her shape and hugging her lean yet curvy frame in all the right places. Not to mention the slit in the dress that revealed her long, tan leg.

He cleared his throat and directed his attention to Abby. "Why didn't you dress up, Abbs?" he teased, deserving him a scoff and a smack to the back of the head.

"For your information, I am a dead bride." she told him admonishingly. Though it resembled what she wore on a daily basis, you could tell it was a costume. She wore a shredded black dress, torn tights, black velvet heels, and a (black) birdcage veil.

"Are you sure? Because it looks exactly like what you wore to your great grandpa's funeral.

"Pops would _not _have appreciated that," she warned him, preparing to strike. Tony cringed back in fear, putting his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" he said hurriedly, before she could hit him again.

"That's what I thought." Abby said. "Oh! McGee!" she became distracted and left the two of them alone.

"I'm going to be honest, you clean up nicely, DiNozzo." Ziva said, giving him a brief once-over. He said nothing and just smirked.

"What, did I get that one wrong or something?" she asked, not showing any anxiety in her voice.

"No, you got it right. And you don't look bad, yourself." he told her. "May I escort you to the party, Audrey?" he asked, offering his arm.

"That's Miss Hepburn to you, and," she linked her arm through his, "you may."

* * *

"So you're telling me you put soap in the plaza fountain?" Ziva asked dubiously. For the past hour, while Abby was off who knows where, probably with McGee, Tony had been sharing tales of his past with Ziva. It was odd; she had only known him for a short time, yet she felt like they'd been friends for years. Sure, there was much about him she had to learn and vice versa, but she felt a strong connection to him. She might even have developed _feelings _for him. But you'd never get her to admit that.

"Yeah. And then me and some of my buddies from football swam in it. No one ever found out it was us."

"Except I do." Ziva reminded him. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't tell anyone though. Right?" Tony asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." she said teasingly. "Kidding."

Tony laughed an uneasy yet relieved laugh. "My old man would kill me." he told her.

Ziva laughed her musical laugh, and it caused Tony to feel a sort of light, fluttery feeling in his chest. He knew what they were, 'butterflies', but he couldn't bring himself to admit that he had a weakness. A weakness named Ziva. Tony was, well, shallow at times, and the main thing that attracted him to girls was solely their looks. Ziva, however, was a different case. Not only was she pretty, she was unaware of her own charm. She was down-to-earth, level-headed, and smart. She was also funny and full of life. Tony didn't mean to seem sappy, but he actually really liked Ziva. She was one of the most real girls he'd ever met.

"So...what about you?" Tony asked.

"What about me?" Ziva asked, hoping to avoid sharing her past.

"About you. Your life. What's your favorite color, do you like peas?" he elaborated.

"Well where would be the fun in that?" she told him with teasing eyes.

"You tell me." he answered simply.

"All in good time, DiNozzo, all in good time." she said with finality. He smiled quickly, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Okay, David, you win this time." Tony said. He was very interested in Ziva. She didn't give herself away immediately; she was a bit of a mystery. He liked that. _Hey, _he thought, _if there's no challenge, what's the point?_

"'This time'? You're cute, DiNozzo. I win _every _time." she told him with her trademark smirk.

"Alright, alright, you win every time." he paused before building up the courage to ask, "Would you like to win at dancing with me? I love this song."

Ziva smiled. Oh, he was a charmer alright. "You are clever, Tony, I like it. And yes, you can bet I will win at dancing." she told him. This time, she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"So we're finally on a first name basis." he said as they entered the crowd of dancing teens. "I appreciate that, Zee-vah."

She smiled. "Good."

And then they danced.

* * *

The longer they danced, the more Tony liked Ziva. She could dance, he gave her that, plus it gave him an excuse to put his hands on her tiny waist.

"Okay," Ziva said when a less appealing song began to play, "I could use a drink."

Tony laughed.

"Not alcohol or anything," she explained as they headed towards his kitchen, "but you know what I mean."

"I get it," he said gently, handing her a Coke, which she took gratefully. She took a few sips before setting it down on the counter.

Tony wasn't sure if it was on an impulse or out of emotion, but before he knew it, he was wiping a drop of soda off of her bottom lip. All of time seemed to pause in that moment and they held each others eyes. Before either of them knew it, Tony was reaching down to kiss Ziva. She was surprised at first, but then gradually relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was enjoying this, probably more than she should have, and she could admit to herself now that she liked him. She didn't want too, and perhaps it was too soon, but she did. Tony placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled him against her before cradling her face in his hands. He liked her, he really, really liked her, and maybe he was getting himself in too deep, but he didn't care. All he could think about now was her tan legs, long hair, and tantalizing brown eyes. She knew Tony's reputation, yet despite that, she liked him. She liked his array of sandy hair, brilliant green eyes, perfect white teeth. She liked how he flirted with her. The kiss was sweet and deep. It was sheer bliss. But their bliss was interrupted by a shrill scream from the upstairs. They broke apart, both knowing who the scream belonged to.

"Abby." they whispered, eyes wide.

Tony took Ziva by the hand and they ran upstairs.

"Which room was it in?" Ziva asked breathlessly.

"I don't know," he breathed in response, "we have to check all of them."

The first door they burst through revealed a couple making out on the couch.

"Sorry, wrong room." Ziva said, quickly shutting it.

"Man, that's my bedroom." Tony whined.

They ran to the next door to find Abby and McGee. Abbey had her face buried in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

A bewildered McGee pointed towards the corner of the room, to the right of Tony and Ziva. Ziva gasped and Tony's jaw dropped.

There in the corner was a teenage girl, half-dressed and slumped over on the ground...

dead.

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP! Well can you say 'cliffy'?! I am even eager to read what happens next XD So 10-15 reviews? If there are even that many of you reading. Well, you know the drill! Until next time(:**

**xx.**

**the bae**


	4. Deadly

**A/N: Hey everyone(: I am back. So that was some cliffy, huh? (; Well I have some things in store for you in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I obvi don't NCIS, I am a teenage girl on the west coast who is obsessed with NCIS. Any relations to real life scenarios or other fanfics are coincidental, this story comes from my own mind(: **

**Please review! Give me your ideas or overall comments about the story. **

**Thank you to my readers. I'd also like to thank those who wrote me extra-long reviews: you do not go unnoticed! And y'all are right: this isn't a plotless high school story (not that I don't love those or haven't written one for Hunger Games or anything), I just really wanted to combine their sleuthing skills from the show with their high school lives.**

**Mkay that was long+boring so let's just read. **

**_Please note the disclaimer at the end of the story as well_**

* * *

_Previously on NCIS: Trouble..._

_They ran to the next door to find Abby and McGee. Abby had her face buried in her hands._

_"What's wrong?" Ziva asked._

_A bewildered McGee pointed towards the corner of the room, to the right of Tony and Ziva. Ziva gasped and Tony's jaw dropped._

_There in the corner was a teenage girl, half-dressed and slumped over on the ground..._

_dead. _

* * *

Ziva's hand flew to her mouth. "Ohmygod." came her muffled words.

"Timmy do something!" Abby whimpered, shaking her head into her hands.

"Ah," McGee hesitated, looking around helplessly. Everyone looked at him. "Okay." he agreed reluctantly. He left Abby's side and knelt down beside the girl.

"I'll dial 911," Ziva offered. McGee handed her his phone. "McGee, see if she's breathing at all?"

McGee nodded and hesitantly lifted two fingers to her throat, just below her jawline. When he felt no pulse, he (though very unwillingly) placed his hand over her heart would be.

"Hey, McPerv, stop feeling her up and find a pulse." Tony snapped.

"I _am, _Tony," McGee snapped, "nothing."

"Oh." Tony paused. "Did you check her heart?" McGee rolled his eyes and stood up.

_"911, what's your emergency?" _came the 911 operator's voice over the phone.

"We just found a girl's body upstairs at our Halloween party...no, we don't know who she is...no pulse. She does not appear to be breathing...her condition?" Ziva was explaining the situation to the operator. "She is not fully dressed," Ziva paused to kneel by the girl and examine her more closely, "bruises on her face, chest, and arms...okay. Thank you." the line went dead and Ziva returned the phone to McGee.

"They are on their way." Ziva confirmed, and then it was silent as the four teenagers stood in the room, alone with a dead Jane Doe.

* * *

"So explain to me how you came across this girl." said a burly police officer to Ziva. His voice was intimidating, but Ziva was unfazed by his authority.

"Tony and I were downstairs in the kitchen when we heard a scream coming from upstairs," she began, and he scribbled down a few notes. "we both knew it was Abby."

"How?" the officer pressed.

"We just did...she's our friend. Anyways, we ran upstairs and found her in this room with McGee. We asked what was wrong, and she pointed to the girl in the corner. Then McGee checked for a pulse and I dialed 911."

"Right. Whose phone did you call from?" he asked.

"McGee's. Officer, how is this relevant?" Ziva questioned him, but he ignored her.

"Do you know who this girl is?" he asked.

"No. I don't even recognize her."

The officer wrote some more.

"What were 'McGee' and Abby doing when you entered the room?" he asked.

"They were just standing, and Abby was burying her face in her hands. Are you implying _they _did this?" Ziva asked him accusingly.

"No, ma'am." he said, though not politely.

"Is that all?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Abby met in the hallway outside of the room, which was swarming with officers and medical examiners.

"I never liked police," Ziva muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Tony, do you know who she is?" Abby asked concernedly. Her face was written with worry.

"No clue. I don't recognize her." Tony answered.

"Probably someone's date." McGee noted.

"Yeah, gone terribly wrong." Tony said. Ziva smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"For making fun of _a dead girl._" Ziva hissed at him.

The four of them squeezed against the wall to let the medical examiner and coroner by. They were carrying a body bag, causing a look of distress to pass over Abby's face.

Ziva was suddenly aware of the fact that she was pressed up against the wall, shoulder-to-shoulder with Tony. She felt his hand brush against hers, causing her to tense up. Memories of the kiss came flooding back into her mind. He sensed her stiffness beside him and met her eyes. Tony found it perplexing that eyes alone could hold so much emotion and intensity, to give away what words can't. He found her hand beside his and intertwined their fingers. She smiled weakly at him.

So many things had happened, and all in one night.

* * *

That Monday at school, things were different. People avoided the four of them altogether.

"I heard it was a rape," people whispered, "do you think it was Tony? He has a reputation with girls. He dated the whole cheer team."

For most of the time, Tony just gritted his teeth and bore with it. Until lunch.

He met with Ziva in the hallway before they went to the cafeteria. People whispered as they passed.

"American teenagers." Ziva muttered. She was fuming.

"Hey losers," came a voice. A boy by the name of Thomas stepped in front of them, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Don't you have someone else to harass?" Tony asked in a low voice.

"Yes, actually." Thomas replied, smiling deviously. "You see, everyone thinks _Tony _raped and killed that girl."

"Hold on for a moment," Ziva interrupted him, "Tony and my friends found the girl when she was already dead, okay? We did not harm that girl. Just because it was Tony's party does not mean he raped her or killed her. We do not even know who she is."

"Thank you for your concern, but I wasn't talking about Tony." Thomas said, stepping closer to Ziva. Her brows furrowed together in confusion, while Tony looked relieved.

"I think it was _you,_ Ziva."

Ziva reeled back, like she'd been slapped. And in a way, she had been.

"You think _I _killed her?" Ziva asked in disbelief. "Please, explain your theory." She put a hand on her hip.

"No, Ziva, he's just trying to get under your skin. Let's go." Tony urged her, putting a hand on her arm.

"That's gross. Why would he want to do that?" she asked Tony, though she kept her eyes locked on Thomas.

"It's a figure of- oh, never mind. Let's just go."

"No, DiNozzo," she said, turning to face him, "I can handle him, okay?"

Tony, distressed, looked between Ziva and Thomas for a moment before stepping back.

"Okay." he agreed quietly. He knew Ziva could hold her own, but he still felt protective of her.

Ziva faced Thomas again.

"Do tell me your theory, Thomas." Ziva repeated.

Thomas' ugly sneer turned into a look of spite.

"It's you. You dirty immigrant, you came here for one reason. You're a terrorist! You want to blow us all up, just like you did in 9/11, and-" Thomas' hateful rant was cut off by Tony, who stepped in front of Ziva protectively and connected his fist with Thomas' jaw. Thomas flew to the floor, face already swelling. But Tony didn't stop there. He pinned Thomas down and punched him relentlessly in the face, hissing obscenities between each blow.

People began to crowd around the scene.

"Anthony!" Ziva cried, and hurried to break them up. She grabbed Tony's wrist before he could strike again. He stopped and looked at her.

"He's sick, Ziva, he's a racist pig." Tony spat.

Below them, Thomas laughed coldly.

"You didn't tell him, did you, Ziva?" he said venomously. Ziva looked down at him, too stunned to speak. He smiled cruelly. "Ah, I see. You're too ashamed. Well, have fun explaining to Tony about-"

Thomas was once more cut off, but this time by Ziva. She let go of Tony's wrist, but only to throw a punch of her own. She landed a clean, swift jab to his throat and then stood up. Thomas sputtered and grabbed his throat. Tony glared at Thomas hatefully.

"You deserved every blow," Tony hissed at him. Despite the injuries sustained, Thomas managed to laugh again. This one came out more like a wheeze than a laugh.

"You clearly don't know your girlfriend very well," he said.

Tony looked up towards Ziva in confusion and desperation, but she was gone.

* * *

**Ooh SUH-NAY-UP. I hate Thomas. Like ew, what a sicko. It kills me to write his character. Unfortunately, there really are people like him in the world. **

**But go Tony and Ziva, am I right?**

*****DISCLAIMER*** Thomas' opinions DO NOT REFLECT MY OWN! I believe in co-existance! Love, peace, harmony and equality for all(: I in no way agree with any of the harmful things said by any of my characters, please note this!**

**One word: REVIEW**

**What did you like/dislike? Opinions/comments/questionies/concerns?**

**What does Thomas know about Ziva?  
How will it affect Tiva? Who is the dead girl?**

**Will the killer come after the group?**

**More reviews = faster update so GO(:**

**xx.**

**the bae**


End file.
